A Red Rose, A Budding Love
by Hachiko-san
Summary: What happens when Sebastian's younger sister is discovered by the Red haired Reaper Grell Sutcliff? Will Grell be able to understand these new found feelings before its too late?


**A RED ROSE,**

**A BUDDING LOVE**

**By: Hachiko-San**

**GRELLXOC**

It is a rainy night in London England, a lone girl is seen wandering through the stinking Alleyway, the rain shimmers off her long moon kissed silver hair, her sad expression is not one that is new to this city and its underground sections. Her beautiful silver dress now stained on the bottom fold from the mud (judging by the build up) that she has been trudging through for hours she shys away from what little contact she finds in this city, her goal in mind is one person only, shes searching for her dearest brother, gripping a small piece of paper to her chest, this letter contains the last words she has read or heard from her brother since he disappeared

"Sebastian" She mutters softly

She grips tightly to the paper and her now soaked clothing, which clings to her body heavily. As she approaches the entrance to another alleyway she hears a womans scream echo through the silence of the night. Backing away slowly as to not wanting to get in the middle of a human affair, she turns around to walk another way when her curiosity gets the better of her, hoping so desperately that it may be possible her brother is at the end of the alleyway she slowly walks down, but before long she begins to run at full speed (or however fast her legs will carry her and her soaked dress). Her hopes are dashed when she clearly sees its just a human woman killing another, disappointed she turns around to walk back the way she came small tears grazing the corners of her beautiful green eyes,

"pathetic humans, killing one another" she scoffs and wipes away the tears and continues on her journey.

"DEATH!"

That voice so loud yet soothing echos through what seems like the entirety of the city, she darts her head from the left to the right trying to figure out where it was coming from, her heart beating faster than ever before just by the sound of this persons voice. Her mind knowing she must positively at least get a look at whoever is behind that voice, she finally looks up, as the rain clouds spread apart and the moon shines through, there standing atop a building is a glorious man with long red hair, he is wearing a pair of red and black boots, and a black butler like outfit, and then there was his eyes, a pair of beautiful smiling, sparkling eyes staring down at her, a blush crests her cheeks as for a moment she forgets everything around her and the only thing that seems to matter is her and this mystery man. He jumps down off of the building but he was not looking at her he didn't even see her, he goes straight for the murderous human.

"I always do find beauty in humans killing one another" he said with a smile.

The Girl watches from around a corner she ducked into, with the smile you can see he is not human that is for sure, his teeth all of them sparkle white as the surface of the moon and they are all pointed sharpened to a perfect point.

"who are you?" the woman looks up covered in blood.

"The names Grell Sutcliff! ~DEATH~" Grell struck a pose

"And what would you have with me Grell Sutcliff?" she asked

"I want you my dear, the way you kill, you can aid me greatly" He smiles devilishly at the woman while stroking her face.

"so beautiful" the girl murmured.

"Hm? I thnk we may have company" Grell Grinned

Grell Turned around, and slowly walked to the corner of the alleyway but when he reached it there was no one there, the girl had already escaped and ran off, the only thing left behind was her note from her brother, Grell caught a slight glimpse of her silver dress as she ran around another corner. Grell interested in this piece of paper that was dropped he opens it to read it, possibly due to the fact of this great curiosity he has developed for this mystery girl before he could read it he is slightly interrupted by Madam Red

"Who was that girl? I have been caught I can not stay here" she said

"shush I do not think she is going to tell anyone of your killing, be quiet I would like to read this" Grell said

He huffs slightly with annoyance due to the fact that he was interrupted from doing something he wants, this is usually how he acts, for Grell Sutcliff never likes being interrupted

"Dear Lenora,

I have made a contract with a young boy, I will be in London England for a while

Until my young masters revenge has been completed, I apologize for the short notice,

Please take care of yourself until I return

Love your Brother, Sebastian

"Bassy?! This girl is Bassy's Sister!" Grell let out a shriek of surprise

"My nephews Butler?" Madam Red questioned.

Grell stares at the spot where he last saw Lenora run away, he must see her again, never before has he ever taken such a liking to another, from just a small chance encounter. He decides to stay by Madam Red's side, seeing as she knew Bassy, so hopefully the girl will come back looking for Grell, in turn she would find Bassy.

"Lets go Madam Red we have much reaping to do before the daw" He said

"Yes, lets"

Grell wraps his arm around hers and together they disappear into the fog at the end of the alleyway. Feeling it safe Lenora stops running and turns around for a quick glance, good no one was following her, she sighed with a relief as the soft blush fades from her cheeks, who was that man? He was so elegant and beautiful.

"It doesn't matter, I am here to find Sebastian, and bring him back home that's all that counts for me" she said with a smile.

She clenches her hand tight, and fear strikes her heart when she doesn't hear the familiar crumbling noise that small piece of paper from Sebastian usually made, she looks down and lets out a yelp of shock, its gone! She rummages around the streets at her feet patting down her clothing, but with no prevail it was gone this letter the only key she had to her brothers whereabouts gone, she fell to her knees and sobbed, however will she find her dearest brother now.

"SEBASTIAN!" she wailed into the unforgiving darkness of the London alleyway.

~GRELL~

"Very good Madam, you are such an exquisite killer my dear"

"These people deserve it all of them do"

Madam red stared blankly, with no emotions at the blood that stains her dress hand and the street, she was a doctor and all these woman have sinned giving up children some woman would kill to have, such selfish creatures humans are, pitiful selfish creatures. Grell Grinned evilly behind her, humans are fascinating at times, he is always so fascinated by humans who are so willing to kill each other over petty things like money, or jealousy. He turns his attention to the moon, but still half of his mind still wanders on the mystery girl Lenora, seeing as the note states she is dear Bassy's sister does that mean shes a demon as well, and why was she clouding his mind so much? Usually the only thing to distract Mr. Sutcliff from his duties is his love for blood, or Sebastian.

"You'll get to see her again Grell" said madam red

"I do not know what you are talking about Madam" He looked at her confused

She stands up whipping her hands out on her dress and smoothing out the wrinkles, she looks up at grell and touches his face lightly, and smiles at him so pleasantly.

"That girl we met shes on you mind"

"That's ridiculous the only thing on my mind is killing and Bassy" He turned around and shrugged

"You can't fool a woman Grell"

"NO one said I was trying too come I believe you have a meeting with your nephew and I have a butler to pull off" He huffed and walked off

Madam red shakes her head and the two walk off as the sky turens from a dark black to a light blue as the sun begins to peak over the horizon of the Themes

~PHANTOMHIVE MANOR~

Sebastian walks into Ciels bedroom as he usually does every morning, since hes made a contract with the young boy, he pulls back the shades on the windows and calls out to his young master.

"It is time to get up now young master" he said

Ciel sturs slightly under the sheets before waking up enough to finally sit up in his bed, Sebastian bows and bids him a good morning as he begins to pour his usual earl grey tea of the morning and serve him his usually breakfast, Sebastian reads off his duties for the day while Ciel eats.

"Today you have some more paperwork to complete from the factory, Lizzy is paying a visit around noon, for tea, and your Aunt is coming later on in the day along with her butler and Laou to discuss the rest of the Jack The Ripper case, there seemed to have been yet another 2 murders last night Young master"

"Again? Do we not have any suspects yet Sebastian?"

"None yet my young lord I am working on it do not worry"

Ciel Sighs as he continues to finish his breakfast, after breakfast Sebastian assists him in dressing himself and they go on with their daily duties, Ciel finishes his paper work in his study as Sebastian begins his daily cleaning, and Preparations for the afternoon tea and the meeting later on.

~Grell and Madam Red~

Grell is fussing with himself trying to make himself look so timind and shy, this does not work out to well for grell, hes a flamboyant beautiful woman outspoken and strong, so for him to dress in an all drab butler outfit and to loose his beautiful red hair was a little bit of a lose, but it was all worth it to see Bassy, not that brat though, he grins at the day he may successfully rescue his dearest Bassy from his clutches.

"Are you ready yet Grell?

"Don't be so impatient, beauty takes time!" He ties his hair up with a red ribbon

Feeling successful in his quest he puts on a drab pair of glasses and accompanies Madam Red out to the carage to take the ride up to the Phantomhive Manor, his whole being quivering with excitement on the anticipation on seeing his beloved Bassy again, he is stricken slightly with sadness because he can not full approach Bassy as himself ever since he first saw Bassy come into this world of the humans under that brats contract, he had to make Bassy his.

~Lenora~

She had passed out somewhere in the back alleyway of the London streets, she awoke to a cat meowing at her face, opening one of her green eyes she shoed the cat away, such annoying creatures cats are, her brother simply adores them, not her she likes something with power now a dog, that's powerful. When her senses finally awoke fully she felt warm, as if something or someone was embrassing her, she looked down, someone must have shown her a small act of kindness a long black coat lay drapped over her soaked and stained silver dress, she slowly climbs to her feet as people pass her by, no one paying her any mind or attention. This is no surprise in London ton of prostitutes and homless men and woman and children lay scattered in ruin on the streets. To avoid any unwanted attention drawn to her she uses the cloat to cover her vibrant dress, as she continues her search for Sebastians letter, feeling half empty that she will never find it in the streets like this. He said he lived in a manor assuming that much the young boy he is now contracted to is probably very rich, which is why she can not fathom why he needs a demon contract. Her stomach growls with hunger.

"damn pest, I need to find somewhere to get something to eat before I waste away here"

~Grell~

In the carriage Madam Red goes on about who she should lay to waste in the streets tonight, grell sighs and stares out the window, this is really starting to bother him, what did this mystery girl do to him that he can not even show enthusiasm towards killing people who deserve it . He begins to think to himself his own voice drowning out that of Madam Reds

"I must know who she really is, what could she be doing here, from what Will Will told me Demons stay in hell until they contract with someone. Did she contract with someone to be able to see Bassy again? And what could he have meant by take care of yourself, being demons they don't need protect or to watch their back, she is a strange one in deed I can't wait to see her again" He smiled at the thought

"Grell?"

"What?" Grell snaps out of the trance he put himself in

"Never mind, so do you really think this Lenora girl will come looking for Sebastian without his instructions? She wouldn't know where to look"

"IF she is a sister of Bassy's she'll be smart about it and know where to look do not worry about that one" he said with a grin

As he begain looking out the window again, he sses a flash of silver, and some yelling, his attention grabbed he stared out the window, hoping praying that it was the girl, and he was right she was running away from a fruit vendor she had stolen some food off of. Grel;ll has Madam red stop their Carriage immediately, as the Carriage stops grell runs out, half of him not knowing whyh he wanted to chase this girl so much, was it because he had to know who she was?

"Get back here you little punk!"

"Crap not good, I could have swore he didn't see me"

"I'm going to rip you apart you little thieving child!"

She Runs around a corner, she hates using her demon powers but if she had to she would, but she can't even do that right now seeing as there are so many people on this busy street, she has to get somewhere more secluded safe, less people in their right minds and more drunk old men and prositutes.

"stop!"

"Yeah like that's one I haven't heard before! Sorry old man I need this more than the filthy ritch people you serve to"

"You whore child! Wait till I catch up with you!

"Can you run that fast you pig!

"WHY YOU!"

The Vender seemed to pick up his pase with the fact he was called a pig, this wasn't good still suffering from a lack of food, she wanted to attempt to eat on the run" but her main priority was to actually get away first otherwise it would be the last things she would ever enjoy, she turns down another corner only to come to a dead end.

"Shit!"

"I-have-you now!" he stammered out of breath.

"look old man is it really worth killing over?"

"Yes do you know how much money I lost with you stealing those fruits, things are expensive these days you brat, but seriously you wouldn't know anything about that would you? Get a job grow up struggle out there on your own with a wife and 3 kids to feed" he yelled

The man drew closer to her wielding a wooden board, although he was far away you can see the blood stains of his other poor thieving victims, too weak to fight for herself, alls he could do is yell for help and hope someone in this desolate unforgiving city would stop to help.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed

"Lenora?!" Grell yelled

His good hearing heard her screams, and judging how loud it was she must not be that far away, he was running as fast as he could at this point, he can't quite understand yet why he was trying so hard, shes just a demon she can defend herself, but another part of grell told him that she couldn't so he had to try to help her.

"No one in this city is going to help you, no one cares, everyone is out for themselves this thie rotten city!"

The vender goes to take a swing at her, closing his eyes feeling satisfied and the contact he felt when he swing down he opens his eyes.

"Now just another thief I have rid this city of."

"oh? My my is it in your nature to pick on children its not very nice"

When she opened her eyes she saw nothing but a tall man in a butler uniform with long brown hair and a red ribbon belonging to it standing in front of her. It was the man from last night even though he looked so different he can not hide his attitude or how he acted she knew it was him, a slight blush crept back into her pale cheeks as she stayed on the ground in awe, he came out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Me?! Why I am the fabulous Grell Sutcliff DEATH!"

Grell pushed the man back and struck a pose, he bent down and scooped Lenora off the ground with one arm and tsk's at the man.

"Its not very nice to pick on my darling little one."

"You're little one? What are you his father?!"

"Father!? No! I am her protector and no one hurts my Darling Lenora.

The man runs off yelling something about a crazed man, Lenora rips herself from his arms and backs away, who the hell is this man why does he know her name?!

"What is the matter little one you were looking for me weren't you?"

"Who the hell are you! How do you know my name!"

"Well that isn't very nice to treat your protector, I saved you my little demon"

She tsk's and walks away, she doesn't have time to deal with this weirdo she needs to find Sebastian. But that wasn't happening anytime soon, as soon as she walked not even a foot a huge wave of nausea flooded her body and the whole world spun as she completely passed out. Grell caught his little demon before she could hurt herself.

" Oh? My my so clumsy aren't we? Dear Bassy was right you can't take care of yourself."

Grell with his prize in hand hurries back to his dearest madam Red and their Carriage. Once he arrived the Madam gave him the most strangest look as he boarded her carriage with this strange girl. As pretty as she was she was still confused on who she was.

"So this is the girl?"

"Yes, she is and we are returning her to bassy, shes not normal she is a different kind of demon" he said stroking her hair gently

"what kind of different?"

"I am not quite sure, but she looked so helpless against a human she could have easily outrun and killed in seconds back in that alleyway, but hse chose to ask for help from others."

"A demon? Asking help? That is quite strange, I am sure Sebastian will be able to help us with this question"

"I do quite agree with you my dear madam red."

Grell Looked down and the small innocent like crumbled ball of silver laying on his lap, she muttered ever so softly Sebastians name as a tear came to her eye, her brother abandoned her in hell for a contract with a brat, the pain and abandonment she must be feeling all alone by herself, he whispered softly in her ear.

"It's okay your darling angel Grell with save you"

The rest of the ride to the phantomhive manor is quiet Grell keeping an eye on his new found prize, the rest of the trip is short, as the carriage pulls up outside the Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian and Ciel step outside to greet his aunt.

"My Darling Nephew!" Runs to him and hugs him

"Hello Auntie" he said

"You look well darling Sebastian doing a good job at taking care of you?"

"I always make sure the master is well Madam" He said with a bow

"Well come on then, bring her out Grell" she said

Grell steps out of the Carriage last and in his hands is Lenora as Sebastian pulls up from his bow his eyes catch on his sister laying helpless in Grell's arms, a shock comes upon Sebastians face though as hard as he tries not to show it.

"We found her in the streets Sebastian, running away from a fruit vender who she stole food off of, she was carrying this piece of paper on her."

"Sebastian who is that girl?"

Sebastian takes the paper he knows all to well to be familiar to him, he hesitates to answer his young master, she shouldn't be here he didn't tell her to follow him she only left her the Phantomhive Manor directions if she ever contracted with a human, but he can tell she came here on her own free will, she contracted with a human just to find him, and that was it.

"I apologize young master this girl is my sister Lenora" He bows.

Ciel looks at him questioningly, he never told his young master he had a sister, and judging that this is in fact his sister she is a demon as well, but why wouldn't he tell him this?

"You never told me you have a sister Sebastian"

"I apologize young master I did not think it was important"

"It is important, you should not leave your family on the streets what was she doing there?" he asked

"I could not tell you young master, I have not spoken to her since you hired me as your butler"

"She must be in some sort of trouble if she is to go so low as to steal from a common fruit seller on the streets, bring her inside Sebastian, she will stay with us, I could you another servent around the house" He said and turned away.

"Very well young master" He said with a bow

Sebastian walked casually over to his sister and Grell relinquished her over to him with a small smile pursing his lips, Sebastian payed him no mind and walked back into the house after his young master. They where followed by Madam Red and Grell who both exchanged similar mysterious glances.

"Sebastian aide your sister Auntie your butler will prepare the afternoon tea and snacks, laou has already arrived and is awaiting our company"

"Of course Nephew, Grell try not to break anything please" she shoed him away

"I will try my hardest Madam"

Grell bowed and followed bardroy, finny, and Mayrin to the kitchen to prepare the tea. Ciel and Madam red head to the study where laou and ran mao are awaiting them, as Sebastian heads to a bedroom to aide his sister.

~Ciel~

Ciel and Madam Red enter the study where Lao and Ran mao are awaiting them, they both take their seats and begin to discuss the recent outbreak of murders.

"My intuition is it has to be more than one person" Lao stated

"someone that is capable of being in multiple places at once, it's completely impossible Laou"

"He may have some sense to him yet Nephew, if this "Jack the Ripper" is working as molre than one person, then lao has a point it is impossible for one man to commit so many crimes like these"

"I just want this case to be over with, I have more important things to deal with than a crazy man murdering woman."

Ciel sighed, he still concerned on the reason why Sebastian never told him he had a sister, the only thing is that Sebastian is hiding something from him, and he does not like suprises or uninvited guests, ciel seems cautious of this sister of Sebastians.

~Sebastian~

He makes sure his sister is comfortable, for now, Sebastian stays by her side, he knew leaving the letter for her would make her want to come here and find him, but its dangerous, she rarely uses her demon powers so it can be quite scary when shes pressed to do so, it gives Sebastian the slight chills to think of the poor soul she used just to get to this world, but most of all how dangerous can it get for the Young Master when she finds out he is the one he has made the contract with. He sighs and gently rubs her head he did miss her but there was nothing he could do about it, he had to help the Young Master and leave her behind.

"Sebastian.." She mumbles and tosses slightly

"I am sorry Lenora, I must leave you for a bit longer" he gently kisses her forehead and leaves.

As Sebastian walks out the door and down the hall Grell comes speeding down the hallway out of control with the cart of tea and sweets for the evening.

"Ah! I can't stop!"

"What a bother"

Sebastian stops the cart, and prevents the tea and sweets from decorating the lovely hallway floor, really now how can he be any kind of butler, when he simple can not fetch a simple pot of tea for the afternoon. Sebastian calmly carries out the rest of the task.

"Young master the tea is ready"

"Ah Sebastian how is your sister?"

"Resting comfortable thanks to my Young Masters hospitality, and I must thank you Madam Red, she may be lost if you had not spotted her" he said with a bow

"Oh Sebastian do not be so modest! I simply wanted to help a girl in need and look she just so happens to be related to you." She said with a smile.

" His sister? Oh how interesting who wuld have known" lau said with a smile

Sebastian gently poured the young masters tea, and stood by his side while Ciel, Lau, and Madam Red discussed the recent Jack the Reaper case, the hour soon grew late and they all must prepare for the ball that was being held by lord Druitt that evening, Madam red, Grell, and Lau all took there leave.

"Come young master we must prepare for tonight"

"I really do not enjoy dancing"

"You will be alright"

The two walked out of the study to prepare for the evenings gathering, before leaving Sebastian leaves the care of Lenora to Tanaka and the others while he is away, Ciel and Sebastian attend the party with the accompany of lau Ran-mau, Madam Red, and her butler Grell, the point of this party is for Ciel to get close to the Count and figure out if he is really selling young woman on the black market. Just as things are going smoothly Lizzy spots Ciel, and tries to rush to his side to see his fabulous dress

"Now is your chance young master grab the Count's attention and we'll cause a distraction, call for me when you need me"

"I really don't like this, it creeps me out"

Ciel grabs the attention of the Count, as Sebastian and Lau cause a distraction by using a magic trick, The night seems to be going well, meanwhile back at the Phantomhive Manor, the others are going about their ususal business but keeping an ever so watchful eye on the young lady.

"She doesn't look like Sebastian" finny stated

"That's because shes a girl! Seriously" Baldroy said rubbing his head

"She is very pretty yes she is" said mayrin

"Ho ho ho"

The three stare at each other wondering what they should do now they were ordered to watch the young lady but, they do wonder if she will ever wake up, Finny decides to maybe wake her up himself.

"I do not think that is a good idea finny" baldroy warned

"I am sure she will be fine, she seems so harmless"

"Until you wake her up she is"

Finny inches closer to where the young lady is sleeping, as he does, he reaches out to touch her gently, but before he can get to touch her, she awakens, and jolts up out of the bed. This startles the young boy as he runs out of the room and back to Baldroy and the others, they all look on in fear, she seems off she says not a word and walks towards the window and opens it.

"Hey what are you doing?"

She climbs onto the window sill preparing to jump right out the window, the three servents scramble to stop her but she jumps out before they can reach her.

"Oh crap! This is not good" said Baldroy

"How do we explain to Sebastian his sister just commited suicide?!" Finny exclaimed

They decided to exit the room without a single more look out the window, little did they know the problems and hell that would unfold in just a half an hour time, Lenora is off to find her brother, who has for the first time met the Reaper Grell Sutcliff in his true form, him and Madam red have been working together as Jack the Ripper, they confront each other, as Ciel learns of why his aunt has been out killing young woman, and as Sebastian explains how the two of them where able to accomplish such a crime, together.

"Oh Bassy you know me too well, come let me give you a kiss!"

"I would rather not" he said with a shutter

"Madam Red Kill the brat!" Grell yelled

Madam Red hesitates Ciel is everything she has ever wanted, but he is still her darling Nephew, he is family, he is all that is left of her darling sister, she can not kill him, she drops the knife she was holding, Grell does not like this she has become useless to him!

"Useless, I did love you so" He said

Grell swung his chainsaw and struck down the woman, right before Ciels eyes, what a waste he thinks to himself she was so useful to him, They witness Madam Red's Cinamatic record, afterward Ciel gives the order to Sebastian to kill Grell Sutcliff by whatever means possible, he will not stand for this. Sebastian obeys his Masters orders, and Sebastian and Grell duke it out on the rooftops of the back alleyway, the fight is just spiking the end, Grells chainsaw has been compromised by Sebastian and Grell is taken down.

"Such a pitiful creature, and I ruined my best tail coat as well." He sighs as he takes closer steps to the red haired man.

Lenora who has been ever so carefully watching from the shadows, can not watch anymore, she cares a lot about this young red haired man, he saved her life, she jumps out into the alleyway in plain view.

"SEBASTIAN STOP!"

Sebastian looks down to see his beloved sister standing in the alleyway staring up at him, Grell peers down at her, he knew it she would come, he didn't expect her to come at this moment but he knew she would eventually show up, a strange happiness washes over the blood lusted reaper. It is different it is not the same feeling that struck him with Madam Red, but it is somehow different.

"Sister, stay out of this, I have my orders" he said

"I will not allow you to hurt him, this man saved my life, I am here because of him " she said

She jumped upon the rooftop to meet him face to face, and to get closer to him, she wanted ever so much for such a long time to see her dearest brother again, and this is how they meet she is torn between her darling brother and the man who saved her life.

"I am sorry Lenora but I must carry out my masters wish" he said

Sebastian closed the distance between him and the reaper and raised the chainsaw, Grell Cringed slightly at the sight, as Lenora screamed in protest, The chainsaw made contact, but it was not grell, the scent of blood filled the air, a new fresh blood, that.. of a demon, Grell looked up and saw the young girl protecting him as he had protected her just hours earlier, the arms tore and bleeding, she refused to move from her brothers path.

"Lenora! Move!"

"I will not, please brother, I have waited so long to see you again, this is not what I had in mind please do not do this, let it go!"

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled

"Yes My Lord," He looks back down at his sister

"I will not move"

"I am sorry Lenora, I am to kill this man by any means possible, and if it means harming you then it is my masters wish, he has killed his aunt so brutially, I do not wish to do this"

"Sebastian! Kill whoever gets in your way"

"wait! You mean to kill your own sister?!" Grell yelled in protest

This was messed up even Sebastian could not be that cold hearted, he cares so much about his own sister, Grell has seen the look of happiness on the butlers face when his sister was brought to him seemingly unharmed.

"Move! I will be fine just move!" Grell protested to the girl

But she did not budge she refused to leave his side, it is strange she is so loyal to a man who only saved her life once, he has spent many times among humans and demons alike and he has never seen anything or anyone so loyal to one person.

"Head his words Lenora if you move I will not be forced to strike you"

"I will not I am sorry" she hangs her head

Sebastian painfully brings the chainsaw back to its striking pose, he hesitates for a slight moment, until his masters yells to execute his orders take over and he brings the reviving chainsaw down towards his sister. But there are no screams of pain, no blood but instead a loud metal against metal CLANK, Lenora picks herself up off the ground where she was, and pushes her hair back, Grell stands slowly, something has changed in this girl, her frail body now stands strong, and in either hand a glinting glorious pair of red scissors, her whole being seems to have changed. Sebastian steps back his cheek bleeding slightly from a contact made by the small scissors, the scissors glisten with his blood.

"L-lenora?"

The Reaper reaches out to the girl who has protected him so, she turns around as the moon peaks through the darkened clouds and she stares at grell with a blood lusted smile on her face, he hair shines in the moon light her skin glows, and her eyes are as red as the blood he loves so much.

"Come Grell, lets dance in the crimson blood of the enemies"

She smiled and held out her hand to the Reaper, Grell regains his composure and smiles, she has the lust that he has wanted to share with someone for such a long time, he does not know what has changed in this girl, but he enjoys it, and he will use it, he takes her hand, and before disappearing into the strange fog that has rolled in form the themes, she bids her brother a farwell.


End file.
